Moon Universe (Magical Blue)
The Moon Universe is an alternate universe discovered by the Smurfs and Smurfettes in the Smurfs:The Magical Blue ''series. In the events of the story,''The Moon Universe, Hotap the evil imp magician had cast a spell on the moon which will drag any smurf back into the moon whoever was brought by it, which means they have no escape which not only included the male Smurfs but also the Smurfettes who were brought by the blue moon.However only four Smurfettes remain, Smurfette, Sassette, Timette and Flowerette, the only female Smurfs who were not brought by the blue moon, goes though it in order to rescue the Smurfs and Smurfettes dragged into it.This universe was created and ruled by Moon Master, a heartless queen who was planning to bring back all the Smurfs and Smurfettes to her realm again, and her wish came true after seeing all the male Smurfs and female Smurfs had returned to her.But she did not know that four Smurfettes came to her prisoners rescue, so to prevent them from doing so, she had all the Smurfs and Smurfettes items in their way and they will try to complete tasks with them.In which the rescue crew did it and saved the captured Smurfs and Smurfettes.Moon Master tried to stop them with her knights and her magic, but it was all useless as they all escaped the Moon Universe. The Moon Universe makes another appearance in ,Return Of The Moon Universe, where Moon Master kidnaps all the most important Smurfs in Smurf Village as revenge.This time when she got back to the Moon Universe, she cast a spell on the moon so no one can rescue the captive Smurfs.However though, the spell was somehow broken, and the moon universe knights war with the Smurfs and Smurfettes, while the war was going on, Smurfette faced Moon Master who was stronger then ever, but with hope, Smurfette defeated Moon Master and free the Smurfs and as the others defeated the moon knights, they all returned home happily. The Moon Universe makes second to last appearance in the movie story,Darkness Around Every Wall.Where Moon Master had captured all the Smurfs except the Smurfettes, and to prevent the female Smurfs rescuing the male ones, she destroyed the moon and the half moon pieces were in different places.And without the moon, there won't be anymore baby Smurfs.Luckily, the Smurfettes restored the moon and after the final battle with Moon Master, she was defeated once more and as the Smurfs and Smurfettes escaped the moon universe, it was closed for the next 500 years. It's final appearance is in the movie story,The Finale, where Moon Master along with every other villain captured all the Smurfs and Smurfettes.In which they battled Smurfette who escaped capture and when Smurfette collected the greatest power, she along with all the villains were defeated once and for all and they were never returning again. Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Alternate universes Category:Locations Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue locations